


Making Their Mark

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus leave their mark on the landscape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Their Mark

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Smut, _almost_ exhibitionism.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan and Eeyore9990.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Making Their Mark

~

“Can you believe they made it into a monument?” Harry took an involuntary step forward as he stared up at the broken shell of a cottage, still standing despite having half its upstairs gone. “And now even _I_ can’t go in. It belonged to my parents for heaven’s sake.”

Severus sneered. “It belongs to the people now,” he said. “Surely you did not think you were exempt from the Ministry’s Potter-centric madness?” He snorted softly. “I’m surprised they haven’t suggested that you allow them to petrify _you_ and keep you on display.”

“Don’t give them any ideas,” Harry muttered. “Did I tell you they want us to be the guests of honour at yet another banquet to celebrate Voldemort’ defeat? That makes six this year alone!”

“Us?” Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry until he flushed and turned away. “I doubt that they requested my presence at such an event.”

“I’ve made it clear that I go nowhere without you.”

“Sharing the misery?” Severus said dryly.

“Something like that.” Harry reached for the gate but was rebuffed by the strong Repelling Spell that had been cast on it. “This is bloody annoying.”

“The Ministry specializes in being annoying.” Severus placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Unless there’s something else you’d like to do here, we should probably leave--”

“It’ll be Samhain soon,” Harry said. 

Severus paused. “Yes,” he said. “It shall. Is there a reason this is important?”

“They say that the veil is thin that night,” Harry whispered. “That it’s the night to talk to departed loved ones.” He exhaled. “I’d hoped I could be here this year. Maybe even sense my parents, tell them about us--”

“You wish to tell your parent about us?” Severus pursed his lips. “Actually, I expect that they are already aware. I can only imagine your father’s reaction.”

Harry shrugged. “It’d be nice to get their blessing,” he said.

Severus sighed. “I’m not sure you should count on that,” he finally said. “You have seen my memories of your parents and their dealings with me. Lily might have approved, eventually, but James--” Severus shook his head. “Hexing me within an inch of my life would have been his mildest response.”

“You don’t know that.” Harry said, his mouth in a stubborn line. “Even Ron now admits that you’re good for me.”

“Indeed. And how long did that take?”

“Hey, if Ron can admit he’s wrong, I bet my father could.”

“I’ve no desire to test that theory,” Severus said. “Malevolent ghosts can be very destructive. Shall we go?”

Harry was still staring up at the house, but now he had a speculative look on his face. “I wonder if there’s a way to leave my mark on this place,” he said.

“You are the reason it no longer has a second floor,” Severus reminded him dryly. “You wish to leave more of a mark than that?”

Harry smiled. “A different sort of mark, maybe,” he suggested, clasping Severus’ hand. “Are you up for a bit of adventure?”

Severus shook his head. “Dear God, what was I thinking when I became involved with a reckless brat of a Gryffindor?”

“You were thinking that your sex life needed some excitement,” Harry said, pulling Severus along the side fence of the cottage.

“Merlin help me if it gets any _more_ exciting,” Severus muttered even as Harry hauled him around to the back garden. Dried orange- and amber-coloured leaves coated the grass thickly there, looking like a huge, multicoloured carpet. 

“Perfect,” Harry breathed, still clinging to Severus’ hand. 

“For what?” Severus asked dryly. “A bonfire?”

“For us to leave our mark,” Harry said, grinning wickedly. 

“You intend to urinate in the back garden?” Severus said. “Lupin really was a bad influence, wasn’t he?”

“Severus, ew!” Harry shook his head but continued pulling him forward until they both tumbled into a tall pile of leaves. “Now isn’t this fun?” he asked, rolling on top of Severus.

“I have leaf debris all over me,” Severus groused, although his arms did automatically surround Harry. 

Harry laughed. “You look good wearing leaves,” he said, brushing Severus’ hair back from his face. “Very...earthy.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Indeed. And now that you have me trapped in a pile of leaves behind a historic monument, what do you intend to do with me?”

Fumbling with the buttons on Severus’ robes, Harry flushed. “I told you,” he whispered. “I thought we could leave our mark on the place. And I dunno, maybe my parents are watching and they’ll see us together.” 

“You want your parents to see us having sexual intercourse?” 

Harry blushed. “No! That’s not what I meant. I just want them to know I’m finally happy -- with you.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. Reaching up, he pushed a lock of Harry’s hair behind his ear before curving his hand around the nape of his neck and pulling his head down. “I suspect they already know about us,” he murmured against Harry’s lips. 

Harry smiled. “Possibly,” he said. “Does that mean you don’t want to make love out here?”

With a sudden move, Severus reversed their positions so that he was now staring down at Harry who was being cradled in leaves. “I did not say that,” he replied. “Far from it.”

Harry grinned, sliding his hands down Severus' chest and infiltrating chilled fingers inside the waistband of Severus' trousers.

“Insolent brat,” Severus murmured with a shudder and nipped at Harry's ear lobe. “You are begging for punishment.”

“Took you long enough to get the idea,” Harry replied, his questing fingers finding their goal. He raised an eyebrow. “No pants, Severus? How risqué.”

“You forget, we have been together for a long time,” Severus murmured. “I am always prepared for your...unusual suggestions.”

“Always prepared. I do love that about you,” Harry chuckled, his laughter turning into a moan as Severus efficiently undid his trousers and freed his half-hard prick. 

“So, what specifically did you have in mind for this ‘marking’?” Severus asked, his hand moving slowly over Harry’s flesh. 

Harry shifted under him, arching up in an attempt to get closer to that teasing hand. “Touch me,” he whispered.

Severus did more than that. With a growl he swooped down and captured Harry’s lips, his fingers undoing Harry’s robes with practiced ease. In mere moments he had Harry’s trousers undone and had his hand wrapped around Harry’s prick.

“Yes,” Harry hissed, eyes fluttering as Severus stroked. 

“This is hardly the way to make your mark,” Severus murmured against Harry’s lips as his hand moved slowly as if measuring every smooth inch of Harry’s cock. “Unless it is your intent to mark _me_.”

Harry smiled. “As tempting as that is,” he said, “that wasn’t what I had in mind. Do you...have a suggestion?” he asked, panting. 

Severus smiled. “I hoped you would ask,” he purred. “I happen to have some ideas, yes.”

“You always--” Harry gasped as he found himself flipped over onto his stomach, “--do!”

“”Much better,” Severus pronounced, nimble hands manoeuvring Harry’s trousers down below his hips and knees, thumbs parting his arse cheeks. 

“Oh God!” 

Severus chuckled, his warm breath raising goose bumps on Harry’s exposed and chilled skin. “Get ready to make your mark.”

At the first swipe of Severus’ tongue over his hole, Harry whimpered, his head thrown back, his neck arched as he bucked against his own robes that were spread over the pile of leaves they were lying on. Several dozen leaves were reduced to dust as Harry shredded handfuls of them in an attempt to hold onto something as Severus licked and sucked and stabbed him with his tongue. 

Incoherent cries fell from Harry’s lips as he writhed beneath Severus’ tongue, and when Severus pulled back to cast the necessary Lubrication Spell and slide a slick finger inside him, Harry shuddered. “Gonna come if you don’t hurry,” he whinged. “I’m ready, just do it!”

“You’ll wait until I say, brat,” Severus said, nipping Harry’s right hip lightly as he introduced a second finger.

“Hurry up, then!”

“So impatient,” Severus pronounced, even as he shifted up to cover Harry with his body. A firm thrust and he was buried, a moan escaping both of them as Severus slid deep. 

“The things...I end up...doing for you...utterly confound me,” Severus gasped as he slid in and out of Harry. His hand snaked around to grasp Harry’s prick and he began pulling in time with his thrusts.

“As if you...don’t have...an exhibitionist kink...a mile wide?” Harry gasped, meeting Severus’ every push with one of his own. 

Severus bit Harry’s shoulder lightly and sped up, coming only a moment later with a shudder. As he licked the nape of Harry’s neck he sped up his hand movements, and when Harry, too, came, Severus stroked him through his convulsions. They lay there catching their breaths, but before either one could move, voices could be heard approaching. 

“Oh fuck,” Harry breathed. 

Severus closed his eyes and whispered something under his breath.

“Papa! Mama!” A little girl rounded the corner and pointed up at the house. “It’s all open back here!”

“Yes, dear,” an older woman said, following more sedately. “It was where Harry Potter faced He Who-- Voldemort’s familiar and escaped. Do you remember what the plaque out front said?”

The little girl nodded. “Maybe one day I can meet him?”

“Perhaps when you grow up, Gwen,” a man, obviously her father, said. “It’s getting chilly out here, though. Time to go.”

As the family rounded the corner out of sight, Harry began to laugh. 

“What’s so amusing?” Severus asked, sitting back on his haunches and readjusting his clothes. He helped Harry to stand before, between the two of them, they cleaned themselves and their clothes of leaves, dirt and spunk. 

“I should have realized your spy background would have made you very good at wandless Notice-Me-Not Spells.” 

“Well, someone had to do something,” Severus said dryly. “Otherwise that young girl would have met Harry Potter under entirely inappropriate circumstances.”

Harry giggled. “True enough. Although--”

“Yes?”

“It would have made a long-lasting impression on her.”

“Marks on the landscape are more acceptable.” 

Harry smiled and pressed close for a simple kiss. Pulling back, he said, “You’re right, of course.” 

“Now shall we go?” Severus asked. “A cup of tea is calling my name, and short of breaking the wards and having sex inside the house, which I would not suggest given its state, I think we’ve sufficiently marked this place.”

Harry clasped his hand. “Thank you.” 

Severus nodded.

The crack of their departure stirred a few leaves, but the serenity of the house returned almost immediately. And no one noticed how fertile the grounds around the cottage in Godric’s Hollow were for many seasons after.

~


End file.
